Whitewing
Whitewing is a she-cat with a pure white pelt and green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Whitekit is first seen as a young kit; she was born to Cloudtail and Brightheart. Her fur is snow white, and it is clear she took after her father. She is shown in the nursery, and is very protective and proud of Squirrelkit and Leafkit, as if they were her own kits. Firestar noted that she was almost six moons old and ready to be an apprentice. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Whitepaw is introduced as a new apprentice, her mentor being Brackenfur. She is shown to be very close to her parents, and is happy when they praise her. :Whitepaw is seen a few times with Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw. She greets Ravenpaw warmly when the loner comes to ThunderClan, and offers him some fresh-kill. However, she joins her mentor near the fresh-kill pile, allowing Leafpaw to see Ravenpaw to Firestar. :Later, Whitepaw has a training session with Brackenfur, Mousefur, and Spiderpaw, while being watched by Brambleclaw. She and Spiderpaw have a mock battle, and he manages to pin her down. Moonrise :Whitepaw is seen scuffling with Shrewpaw outside of the apprentices' den. She is very depressed after hearing that her parents, Cloudtail and Brightheart, have disappeared. She later tries to convince her mentor, Brackenfur, to let her go look for them. Brackenfur takes her to Firestar and he convinces her that they need her in camp. Dawn :Whitepaw is excited over the return of her parents (captured by Twolegs in ''Moonrise), and is greeted warmly by both of them. It is noticed that she is being "sabotaged" by Brightheart's licks. She and Shrewpaw would have seen their first Gathering if the Twolegs didn't destroy Fourtrees. Shrewpaw was soon killed by a Twoleg monster while hunting near the Thunderpath. Whitepaw sat vigil for her good friend and was grief stricken when he died. She makes the Great Journey along with the rest of her Clan. ''Starlight :Whitepaw becomes the only apprentice when Squirrelflight and Spiderleg are made warriors. She is lonely and overworked because there is no one else to help her take care of the elders or help with hunting duty. Squirrelflight keeps complaining about having to do apprentice duties and Brackenfur comments on how hard it must be for Whitepaw to do all the work herself. Twilight :She gets a new apprentice to train with, Birchpaw, and the two become very close, always wanting to train together. They are both happy to be together because Birchpaw was the only kit for far to long and Whitepaw was the only apprentice since Squirrelpaw became a warrior.She becomes confused and upset when her parents fight over Daisy. She often helps her mother, Brightheart, collect herbs for Leafpool after Cinderpelt dies. Sunset :Whitepaw still continues to train with Birchpaw, being the only two apprentices in ThunderClan. She also helps her mother, Brightheart, collect herbs for Leafpool, and is nervous about going into the forest at first. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In between ''Sunset and The Sight, she has become a warrior named Whitewing, along with Birchfall. She is amongst the ThunderClan cats that help chase a dog pack away from WindClan. She was also a part of the patrol that spotted the dogs. She is mentioned sharing tongues and joking with Ashfur. ''Dark River :Whitewing is mentioned several times, always alongside her uncle, the ThunderClan senior warrior Thornclaw. Outcast :Whitewing receives her first apprentice, Icepaw. When Firestar announced she was Icepaw's mentor, Birchfall and Berrynose complained because they disagreed with Firestar's decision. Eclipse :She continues to mentor Icepaw. Ashfur helps Whitewing mentor Icepaw. When Sol comes to speak to ThunderClan, she takes Icepaw and Foxpaw out of camp after Firestar orders so. Later in the book, it is revealed by Cinderpaw that Whitewing and Birchfall may be taking a liking towards each other since they are sharing tongues more often. Long Shadows :When Littlecloud goes to ThunderClan to talk to Tawnypelt, Icepaw says that she found him and that Whitewing and Birchfall were gossiping. Whitewing scolds Icepaw. It is noted that she is getting plump, and that Birchfall was circling her with a look of pride on his face. By the end of ''Long Shadows it is confirmed that Whitewing is carrying Birchfall's kits. Whitewing starts to get upset about the death of Ashfur, but Birchfall warns her to think about the kits. ''Sunrise :Whitewing gives birth to Birchfall's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit. As Whitewing is giving birth Jayfeather goes in her memories and wonders if queens actually can see their kit's future. Ferncloud commented on how Whitewing has done well giving birth in Leaf-bare, and Mousefur calls her one of the best cats in the clan. Leafpool was worried that Whitewing might not have enough strength to deliver the kits, but she managed to do it. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Whitewing's apprentice, Icepaw, is now a warrior named Icecloud. She is shown as a queen in this book, and isn't really seen much, with the exception of when her kits become apprentices. She tells to two kits to wait for their father to come get them for the ceremony, and when Ivykit says she thinks she'll be sick Whitewing is calm and tells her that she won't be sick, and she'll make her parents proud. She is proud when Lionblaze says that Dovepaw is a brilliant hunter, and is seen telling her approvingly that it was good and that she was working hard. She is embarrassed when Dovepaw starts talking about the beavers blocking the stream. Fading Echoes : Character Pixels File:Whitewing_(Ki).png|Kit Version File:Whitewing_(A).png|Apprentice Version File:Whitewing.warrior.png|Warrior Version File:Whitewingqueen9.png|Queen Version Family Immediate '''Mate': :BirchfallRevealed in Long Shadows, page 288: Daughters: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Father: :CloudtailRevealed in Midnight, page 17: Mother: :BrightheartRevealed in Midnight, page 17: Grandmothers: :PrincessRevealed as Cloudtail's Mother in Fire and Ice, page 220: :FrostfurRevealed as Brightheart's Mother in Forest of Secrets, page 61-62: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandmother: :RobinwingRevealed as Brindleface and Frostfur's mother: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandfathers: :FuzzypeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :JakeRevealed on Vicky's facebook page.: Status Unknown Great Uncle: :Firestar: Revealed as Princess's Brother in Fire and Ice, page 111 :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan memberRevealed as Frostfur's sister in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 345 Cousins: :Cinderheart: Revealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset page 27 :Poppyfrost: Revealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan memberRevealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset, page 27 :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan memberRevealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset, page 27 :Leafpool: Revealed as Firestar's Daughter in Firestar's Quest, Epilouge :Squirrelflight: Revealed as Firestar's Daughter in Firestar's Quest, Epilouge Second Cousins: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Aunts: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as CinderheartRevealed as Brightheart's sister in Fire and Ice, pages 93-97 Uncles: :Thornclaw: Revealed as Brightheart's brother in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 :Brackenfur: Revealed as Brightheart's brother in Fire and Ice, pages 93-97 Tree Quotes :"Whitewing is one of the best cats in this Clan. When she was an apprentice she always made sure we had fresh moss, and it was dry, too." -Mousefur about Whitewing, ''Sunrise, page 289'' References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queen Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters